This invention relates generally to vehicle steering column adjustment mechanisms and more particularly to an energy absorbing mechanism for steering column adjustment mechanisms.
Steering columns are known which incorporate locking mechanisms to allow for manual longitudinal, reach-adjustment of the steering wheel relative to the driver. Energy absorbing systems are also known to be incorporated in steering columns to absorb energy in the event of a frontal crash of the vehicle to inhibit severe injury to the driver.
A known problem has been of how to absorb chest impact energies of a driver in a vehicle which has a rake/reach or tilting steering column. Energy imparted by the driver on the steering column wheel in the event of impact is transmitted from the steering wheel down the steering column. With an adjustable steering column, it will be appreciated that the steering column can be moved up and down and in and out relative to supporting braketry remote from the steering wheel and this prevents the use of a fixed absorbing portion between the steering wheel and supporting braketry.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present steering column energy absorbing mechanisms. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.